degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Time of My Life/@comment-5277119-20130601193908/@comment-9988564-20130601231637
I couldn't agree more with your first two paragraphs. I actually used to be a huge Eclare fan (it's not that I stopped shipping them or anything; I just don't give a fuck about Degrassi couples anymore) but I still agree that they've been given SO much screen-time. I didn't mind it much in Season 10 when they were still developing, and Season 11 was slightly fine because we were dealing with the aftermath of Season 10. However, at this point, I couldn't even tell you all of their relationship history because they've broken up so many times and it's just gotten so annoying. ''"Just make them endgame! There is NO drama or suspense left in this ship. Just put a ring on it!" <-- ''This sums it all up perfectly. It's very clear that the couple is going to be end-game, it has been for a while, and why it hasn't happened already is beyond me. This stupid little obstacle with Cliff is so pathetic and I can't believe they're wasting a plot for it. We all know what's going to happen, now stop creating pointless drama, get on with it, and move on to all of the OTHER characters that are leaving! And don't even get me started on how stupid it is to bring in another Jake-like character. I've ranted about this enough yesterday, lol. I gotta say, though, I disagree with your third paragraph. I know that I'm in the minority here, because I've witnessed several wikians complaining about prejudiced writers for years now. Honestly, it kind of bugs me how people are so obsessed with color. I guess if you want to think of it this way, yes, a lot of colored characters have not been given nearly as many plots as other characters. As you said, Hazel and Chantay were almost 100% irrelevant. I'm not too upset about Marisol though, I think we've seen a decent amount of her lately. Of course, not as much as characters like Eli, Clare, and Drew, but screen-time is never going to be divided equally... that would just be stupid. In my opinion, Marisol is just so much less interesting than most other characters, and I would get really annoyed if we saw a lot of her (I feel the same way about Drew who we, unfortunately, just can't seem to get away from). I don't see how ANY of this has anything to do with race, though. Marisol was introduced as a bitchy cheerleader with a shallow attitude. That was her character's purpose for a while and there wasn't much to do with her. Even though I don't like her, I actually think it's nice that she was given her relationship plot with Mo because I wasn't seeing much in her future. On the other hand, Drew was introduced with a lot more depth than Marisol. There's just simply a lot more that you can do with cocky jock that rivals other main characters and that has a FTM brother than characters like Marisol. We have seen so many characters of all races disappear in the past. Kendra slipped off the face of the earth. I don't recall Leia being used for anything more than relationship drama... BAD and boring as SHIT relationship drama at that... lol just like Jake pretty much... yeah the writers threw him a few plots but he was on the show for a whole two seasons and overall received little development. I think Toby should have been given more attention, same with Wesley who was so unfairly kicked right off the show. I know I'm rambling. My point is that characters of all races have been kicked off the show for no good reason or have been given much less attention than they deserved. No, it's not just limited to minorities, as I've shown above. Characters of multiple races have also been given the spotlight they deserved. I actually really disagree with the notion that Liberty was irrelevant until Season 5; she was no Paige or Emma but she still received a good amount of show-time. I don't remember EVER thinking "Damn, where's my homegurl Liberty @?" when watching DTNG. And look at Alli... Dave... Jimmy... Dallas... etc. etc. I just wish people would stop pulling the race card on Degrassi writers. Yes, I dislike them for many of the same reasons that you guys do, but not this... this is just out-of-line. Some characters are destined to be popular and are given a shitload of potential and others are casted to be background characters. That's just the way it is. I honestly believe that whoever is the best fit for a certain role is casted that part, and if that role does not include racial discrimination plots (which, as we've seen, are scarce), then the race of the person casted is completely irrelevant. So, Drew's a white guy, and he fit the role of a cocky asshole. Marisol's a black girl, and she fit the role of a bitchy cheerleader. I actually think it would be a terrible thing and extremely racist if the writers took race into account when casting these roles and thought "Hmm, this role doesn't include a lot of screen-time and she's black so I think we should cast a white person so we don't look racist..." In my opinion, the only time race of actors should be taken into consideration is when the role includes racial discrimination, like with Hazel, or racial restrictions/obstacles, like with Alli. People like to make the argument that too large of a percentage of the cast is white, but I don't see any other explanation for that other than the fact that the people that best fit the role just happened to be white. I'm actually really surprised that so many people on here think the writers are prejudiced enough to actually deny someone a role due to their race or give them less attention because they're black. Just 2 cents doe. Edit: Holy shit, I realized how intimidating that wall of text was. Split it up a bit.